Fangirls
by Tough chick
Summary: It really wasn't supposed to work. Those books hadn't looked like much...I mean they were tiny. Like pocket sized tiny. But now they were here. Should Diaz be happy about this or... "You know he's right there. You should jump him while you have the chance." "..."
1. Intro

**Tough chick: Heyo and welcome to _Fangirls_ my first one piece story. NOT YAOI. I'm not sure how this will turn out so for now just enjoy. **

**It has two Oc's **

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Diaz**

**Age: 22**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Curly & black shoulder length**

**Height: 5'6**

**Style: T-shirts and jeans**

**Skin: Brown**

**Extra: Is a rare Thatch fangirl.**

**Vita Colbit (pronounced VEE-ta)**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: blue**

**Hair: Straight & red just below shoulders (no bangs)**

**Height: 5'**

**Style: Tank tops Skirts/Shorts**

**Skin: Tan**

**Extra: Is an unsurprising Ace Fangirl**

**-.- I don't own one piece. Now let's get this show on the road…**

* * *

"Oh good lord…"

Her brown eyes gazed at a picture almost lovingly and a trail of drool started to slid down her chin which she quickly wiped away. It was a picture of Thatch with his blonde hair unruly and out of its usual pompadour hairstyle. His cloths were slightly ripped and a bit bloody with his left eye was shaded while his right showed and was half-lidded. His head turned slightly with his tongue stuck out licking off blood. Shadows wisped and curled around his body and into the air.

Diaz shuddered and brought a hand toward her nose to stop the flow of blood. "Damn…" It was Saturday and she had woken up early with nothing to do so she decided to admire a collection of pictures she had which really wasn't much. She wished there were more but Thatch was only in…one or two episodes? Even then he wasn't mentioned much in the manga. He really didn't deserve that kind of neglect! This was all that STUPID Teach's fault. Why did he have to kill Thatch for anyway? He could've knocked him out or something! Diaz sighed sadly, "He such a good character to…stupid _black_beard…"

He really didn't have that many fans either…she was one of the few Thatch fangirls in existence. All anyone ever focuses on is Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Ace, Law, and Kidd. Thatch had maybe two fanfictions online focusing mainly on him and another woman. Everything else was Yaoi and maybe a few with friendship value. He seriously didn't get enough love…and he wasn't the only one! Killer had maybe three that wasn't yaoi. Doflamingo had two, Crocodile had three, Marco had maybe three but thankfully he's been getting a couple more. Then there was Gin from Don Kreigs crew who had three that were yaoi. Vista who had ONE and it was yaoi and he was such a colorful character to!

He fought with Mihawk on equal ground for petes sake!

Ah, but she was getting ahead of herself she could go on forever with that. There were A LOT of characters who didn't get love. Diaz paused. Maybe it's because she had different taste in men. She shrugged, 'Beggar's can't be choosers.' She froze with hands in mid-type feeling her phone vibrate. She sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Diaz! I was wondering if I could head over. I'm so bored~"

"Yeah sure why not? Just don't make so much noise this time Vita."

"When you have a dance party it's supposed to be loud!"

"Your last dance party earned me quite a few complaints from neighbors. So nothing noisy okay?"

"…..Fine." Vita sighed. "Then I'm bringing my sketch book then. See ya in a few minutes."

"Mmk."

After she hung up she sank into the back of her comfortable chair and looked around. Her room was pretty messy so she decided to straighten up a bit. She picked up the paper, clothing, and shoes lying on the floor. After a little searching she Vacuumed the carpet and dusted the tables off. Smiling at her now relatively clean house she went to the kitchen for a snack. Chewy chocolate chip cookies~ Diaz's eyes sparkled and she hugged the package. She heated them a bit and ate them with a glass of cold milk.

"Nomnomnom…." She munched on the cookies happily before finishing off her milk. Diaz sighed contently and whipped off any remnants of her milk mustache. She was a bit of a kid at times but she never really noticed. She perked up hearing a knock on her apartment door. "Ah, she's here." She bushed the crumbs off her pants and went to open it.

"Diaz! It's been awhile!" Vita shouted enthusiastically with a sketch book in one hand and a box full of pencils in the other. 'How did she knock on the door?' Diaz thought with a sweatdrop as she held the door for Vita to come in. Vita organized her stuff on the table situated in the middle of the living room and sat down in a red bean bag chair. She looked around the room and whistled. "Wow the place look's nice."

Diaz shrugged. "I cleaned a bit before you came over."

"A bit?"

"….Well maybe more then a bit."

Vita grinned at her and started drawing almost immediately. Diaz smiled before settling into her green bean bag chair. She leaned over the table folded her arms and rested her chin on them while peeking at Vita's drawing. Diaz chuckled when she saw what it was. "Ace again I see…don't you already have at least fifteen drawings of him?"

"Fifteen isn't enough to capture his sexiness." Vita said as if Diaz should've KNOWN that. Diaz keeping her closed lipped smile simply rose an eyebrow at her. "I can see Ace is pretty cool…but really?"

"What's not to see? The man is h-o-t hot both literally AND figuratively. How can you not love him?" Vita questioned almost rhetorically.

"It's not like I dislike him he just not my type of guy."

"Oh yeah~" She cooed. "You like _Thatch_. You have REALLY weird taste in men."

"I do not!" Diaz said offended.

"You think Marco is hot."

"He IS."

"His head looks like a pineapple!"

"Well he makes it look sexy…"

"What about Gin?"

"He's so badass!"

"He's Don Kreig's _yes _man. Then there's Paulie…"

"He's so cute when he's shy with woman!"

"You're kidding me right?" Vita said with a sweatdrop. "Then there's that stupid kid Coby-"

"Have you _seen_ him as Garp's apprentice?"

"Oh Come on Diaz! You think AOKIJI is hot!"

"He _is_." Diaz insisted. Vita gave her a look. "He where's a sleeping mask on his head…everywhere he goes."

"Gotta love a laid back man with high morals…and his actual name is Kuzan you know."

Vita facepalmed. "Okay I give up. At least you recognize hotness when you see normal guys."

Diaz shook her head and pulled out her lab top. "I can appreciate the beauty in all things but you won't even give Thatch a second look! At least I'm willing to admit Ace is handsome."

"Thatch reminds me of Elvis to much…"

Diaz stiffened and gave her a dark look. "Don't _ever_ say that again." Vita laughed nervously and went back to drawing. Diaz went back to her computer and started typing out the basic plotline for a story she was writing. Then she turned on some music on a reasonable sound level. They both lapsed into a peaceful silence one of them occasionally bringing up random conversation. They'd known each other for years and were more like sisters then anything else. They had met on the playground Diaz was 10 and five years older then Vita.

* * *

_12 years ago…_

"_**WAAAAAAAAHHH!"** _

_A small girl stood in the middle of an empty playground both tears streaming down her face and snot dribbling down her chin. Her small arms were shaking from the cold and her eyes were shifting around fearfully from place to place. It was late and the sky was pitch black with only the moons glow providing some semblance of light. "M…Mooooommmmmyyyy!" _

_Suddenly she heard something. Someone's footsteps slow and harsh were making their way towards her. She sobbed harder with her entire figure starting to shake in terror. The footsteps continued then stopped maybe a few feet away from her._

"_What are ya doing here kid?" A quiet voice asked. The girl lifted her head slowly to see a kid no older then ten standing in front of her wearing a T-shirt and gym shorts with a pair of worn out sneakers. She sniffled eyeing her threw misty green eye's and shuffled a bit. _

_The older girl blinked. Why was a little girl here? It was past twelve o'clock and super dark. "Where's yer Ma and Pa?" She questioned. The little girl sniffed and burst into another round of sobs. "I-I ran away from dem becuz they threw away Mr. Wix b-but now I'm lost and I..." She hiccupped as more tears slid down her face. "I can't find dem!" She cried. She tilted her head down before blubbering into her hands. _

_A warm hand patted her on the head making her look up again. The older girl's expression softened. "Yer parents must be worried sick about ya. I'm sure they didn't mean ta throw'em out. Right now they must be lookin' everywhere fer ya." The little girl sniffled looking down guiltily. _

"_Ya can't go runnin' off just cuz of some toy." She chided. "Now come on what's yer name?" _

"_Vita C…Colbit." She said shyly._

"_That's a nice name." The girl said ruffling Vita's hair. "My name is Diaz Wright. I'll help ya find yer way home. Do ya remember what street ya live at?" _

_Vita brightened and smiled hopefully. "Really! I'll live on Hawrison St." she said clearly mispronouncing it. Diaz smiled a bit before returning to her lazy expression. "Harrison St. huh…I know where that is. Follow me." She said walking ahead. _

"_A-ah wait for me!" Vita squeaked and ran after her. After she caught her breath finally being able catch up with her she looked around still slightly fearful of the dark. It was just so spooky outside! Vita quietly reached out and grabbed Diaz's hand. Diaz froze and for a split second looked down at Vita with a blank but slightly surprised look. Vita only looked back innocently and tilted her head. Diaz looked away and kept walking silently.._

_Vita kept a tight grip on her hand sticking as close to her side as she could. Diaz felt a tinge of warmth at the sight and couldn't really decide how to deal with it so she kept moving forward. She rounded a corner gently tugging the little girl ahead on her. "We're here. Point out which house is yer's." She nudged Vita a bit gesturing for her to go on ahead. _

_Vita hesitated. "You'll come with me?" Diaz was about to say no but there was something stopping her. Something about the fear she saw in the kid's eyes. _

_She'd walk with her until she got home._

"_Yeah I'll stay with ya."_

_Because she knew what it was like to be afraid…_

_...with no one there to help you._

"_O-okay! It's aaaaall the way down there. It's the one with all the flowers in front!" Vita said walking forward occasionally glancing back to make sure Diaz was there. It was dark so Diaz couldn't tell what color it was but she could tell it was nice. It looked warm and pleasant even in the night and there was a good amount of fireflies roaming around what looked like tulips. It made her kind of sad. Diaz mentally shook her head. 'No…being sad won't help anything…' She stopped and watched the kid scramble for the stairs. _

_Vita stopped and turned around looking back at the older girl. "Hey what are you doing? Aren't you coming?" She stumbled back down the steps and took her hand wanting to pull Diaz up the steps but stopped when she got a look at her wrist. It has big purple bruise marks on it. Vita's eyes widened. "You're hurt!" _

_Diaz swiftly removed her wrist from her grip and backed away. "This is nothing…just got in a accident earlier. Don't ya worry about it." _

"_Bu-"_

_Diaz rested her hand on her head and turned her around. "Besides...looks like its time fer ya to go to bed." Vita was about to turn around to face her but stopped once she spotted the lights of her house turning on and frantic footsteps heading for the front door. A woman looking to be in her late twenties burst through the front door. Her eyes were red and puffy her dark red hair was a mess and she looked as if she hadn't had a moments rest._

"_VITA!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

_Diaz watched as the woman ran to Vita giving and a warm hug and twirled her around in the air. She couldn't help but smile even if it was just a little bit. She closed her eyes and headed off into the night._

"_Mommy~ Mommy you gotta come see my new friend! She helped me get here!" Vita babbled excitedly. Her mother smiled at her. "That's wonderful sweetie! I'll have to meet them sometime."_

"_What? But she's right behind..." Vita trailed off and swirled about to see where Diaz was but she was gone leaving only the drifting wind where she once stood. "B..but she was just there…" _

_Her mom blinked and looked around. "Well she's nowhere around now sweetheart. I'll have to meet her some other time. Now come on inside! It's_ freezing_!"_

* * *

Diaz was more of an enigma then anything else in their first meeting. In a way she hadn't really changed that much. She was streetwise, fairly simpleminded, and proud but also suffered from a bleeding heart and wouldn't be afraid to go out of her way for someone else.

She would never admit it through.

"Hey Diaz…"

"Hm?" She grunted still typing away at her computer.

"Have you ever really loved someone?"

Diaz paused and looked over the computer. "Yeah? You, Mrs. Colbit, and Mr. Colbit."

"_No_ I mean like true love with a guy."

"Hm…no."

"Not even a little? For anyone?"

"No. I doubt I ever will. All the decent men are gay or anime." Diaz said bluntly. Vita pouted before flashing a smirk at her. "Maybe not now but someday you will. Did you know Diaz? That everyone's true love is connected by a red string of fate and it's only a matter of time before you find yours!" She gushed. Diaz only sweatdropped and shook her head going back to her computer screen.

'Red string of fate.' She repeated mentally closing her eyes.

'If only that was true.'

* * *

**Okay that's just about it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it! If you didn't give me some tips! If you try and flame me I'll use the flames to roast my hotdogs.**

**Adios~ **


	2. It's Friday

**Now before you ask…yes I know it's been several months. I am sorry. Just know that things have been terribly and **_**dreadfully**_** busy for me. I don't blame you for being frustrated so…I'll allow you to request some questions from my two Oc's Diaz and Vita. For now…please enjoy the following. I don't own one piece. **

* * *

Diaz didn't believe in a red string of fate.

She didn't believe in love at first sight or soul mates. There was no such thing as being meant to be for someone else. She did not like romantic novels or movies. Chivalry was dead, there were hardly any decent men out there. Diaz did, however, believe in the supernatural and was mildly superstitious. Haunted houses were off limits, and come at her with a weegie board and you'd have your ass kicked in a millisecond.

Vita didn't think ghosts existed. Haunted houses were child's play. Vita was extremely romantic and very relationship smart. She worried about Diaz being alone, and would always try to get her to at least consider going on a date. But Diaz was never interested.

"I'm serious Diaz. One day you will find your special someone."

Diaz chuckled and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah…"

She wanted to believe her, she really did. But whenever she went out and met some guy she just wasn't interested. Vita pouted and looked at the clock. "Ah, it's getting late! Let's hangout Saturday okay?" Diaz nodded. "Have fun at school." She replied.

Vita packed up her stuff and gave Diaz a warm hug. "See you later big sister." Diaz smiled and pat her back, warmth growing in her heart for her younger sibling. "Do your best."

Vita smiled and left.

"Ah." Diaz sighed after she left. Her apartment was admittedly lonely sometimes. She was grateful to have such loving family. Yes, she and Vita were not blood related, but she didn't care about that. They'd always be family, always. Diaz quietly trailed a hand across her neck and took a deep breath. "Don't remember that day….whatever you do don't remember." She murmured. 'Get it together Diaz!' She thought, mentally scolding herself.

She stood slowly stretching her sore limbs, and eyed the clock. Diaz yawned. "It is getting late. Better get to bed…"

She walked to her room and closed the door. She changed into some sweats and a tank top, brushed her teeth, and slowly climbed into bed to drift into a peaceful slumber.

_It was peaceful. She could hear the sweet lull of the ocean, taste the salt in the air. The sounds of the waves put her at ease. It felt like she was being rocked, lying in a cradle. Where was she?_

_Wait…someone. Someone was there?_

…

_...re you here?_

_...can you hear me?_

'_Who...who is this?' Diaz thought, half dazed. She couldn't focus, everything was blurry. Her breath came out in pants as if she had just ran a mile. She felt someone holding her. Immediately, Diaz tried to escape but felt like she was moving underwater. _

"_Shhh...look at me." The voice cooed, deep and smooth. She tried to see but couldn't see much more then a blur. "A...A-Ahh." She couldn't speak, couldn't seem to form any words. Her heart beat wildly, breathe quickening. A deep purring rumbled from the chest she was held against. She could feel warm breathe by her ear._

"_...Diaz."_

_She shuddered. _

"_Mine." The voice growled possessively._

_Who are you?_

"GAH!" Diaz woke with a start. What in God's name was that all about? She sighed tiredly and brushed her hand through her dark curls. Dark eyes looked at an alarm clock in agitation. Two in the morning. Just great. Just freaking _wonderful_. "I won't be able to get back to sleep at this point…" She grumbled. Diaz blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and made her way towards her bathroom.

After taking a shower she changed into a fresh pair of sweats and a T-shirt to start her morning work-out. It would help get her mind off the strange dream she had. Diaz could hardly remember what happened, except for the vague smell of salt, she drew a blank. She couldn't shake the feeling it was trying to tell her something.

A warning?

Future encounter?

"It would be best to get my mind off it." Diaz concluded. After some stretches she strapped on some fingerless gloves and turned on some music. She took on an all too familiar stance and proceeded to shadow box for the next two hours.

Right hook.

Left hook.

Upper cut.

Combination.

Jab.

Repeat.

She continued this way for the first half hour then changed up the sequenced and again continued, sometimes adding a few kicks. When it came down to body strength she was pretty balanced. She had more upper body strength of course, but she had more then sufficient leg strength as well. She had learned to fight at a very young age.

Fight. Fight to live. Fight to survive. Being weak was not an option.

"_Only the strong survive."_

Those words would linger in her mind for the rest of her life.

"Haah…" Diaz sighed contently, wiped the sheen of sweat from for forehead with a towel. It came to mind that she would have to take another shower afterwards. Probably wasn't a good idea to take a shower and then work-out. 'Well, now I know better.' She thought.

She would eat some breakfast first before doing anything else.

* * *

Vita was having a good day.

She had no homework, there was a substitute for Calculus, and there was pizza for lunch. The walk home today was really pleasant so far. The old lady that screamed about her being a shameless heathen didn't seem to be home. "This is cool." Vita said, admiring the flowers and clear sky.

It didn't seem to register that it was a little too empty. A little bit too silent. Maybe a bit too enjoyable to be completely normal.

Vita did notice a strange shop on the corner of the street. 'Weird.' She thought. 'Wasn't that a bus stop?'

She curiously trotted over and read the sign. Key to Dream's. She pushed open the door and went inside. "Wow." She said in awe. There were all kinds of things in there! Books lining the walls. Potions on the shelves. Diamonds, rubies, and colorful stones that changed color. Paintings that seemed holographic and wonderfully scented candies.

"Excuse me miss."

Vita turned to see a man, probably no older then thirty, with a small smile directed at her. He had sandy brown hair that was straight and slightly covered his eyebrows. His eyes were a dull blue. "Oh, sorry! This place is just really amazing!"

He chuckled knowingly. "Yes, I suppose it is…" He extended his hand. "My name is Alphonse."

"My name is Vita. Nice to meet you!" She said good naturedly. "You have a nice name."

"Thank you." He said. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Aw, well…I don't really have any money."

"I have something you may be interested in. Free of charge." He said, opening a drawer. Vita grinned in excitement.

"These." He said, placing two hardback books on the table. One was red the other black, they were small enough to fit in a pocket. "Are very special. They grant your wish no matter what it may be. You can only use one." He explained.

"Really?" Vita asked. "And I can get them for free!"

"Of course."

"Thanks a bunch Mister!" She exclaimed taking the books off the counter. "Have a good one!" Vita ran out of the store and hurried home.

She couldn't wait to show Diaz when she went to visit on Saturday!

If Vita had stuck around she would have heard Alphonse's next words.

"For Miss Vita Colbit and Miss Diaz Wright…" He murmured writing down their name's on a clipboard. "New users of the spirit books."

He sat down his clipboard and placed his pen to the side. "May you both be smiled upon." He whispered.

And no sooner then those words were spoken, the strange shop disappeared without a trace. Time unfroze, animals chattered once again, and an old woman came out to sit on her porch wondering if 'that shameless heathen' had skipped school.

But that would probably be the very last time anyone saw Vita Colbit or Diaz.

Vita happily skipped up the step's to her house, placed her backpack on the couch, and went to her room. The walls were red, various pictures of Ace pinned to the walls. On her dresser were two picture frames. One picture was taken when they had adopted Diaz into their family. Her father was grinning ruffling both of their heads, her mother was laughing with her dark red hair spilling over her shoulders. Vita was sporting the same grin as her dad, and Diaz had a slightly confused look on her face, blushing slightly.

The second one was just of her and Diaz. Vita was proudly wearing her first of many martial arts metals. Diaz hand rested on her head smiling proudly at her achievement.

"Rest in peace mom…dad." They died a couple years ago in a car accident. She was devastated, Diaz even more so. But they eventually got back to their feet.

She knew exactly what Diaz went through before they found her. She knew it was bad. At first she never really asked her about it, though she had told her she could tell her anything.

"_I know. But the past is the past, I have you guys now. I'm glad...glad this happened, because if it hadn't I would have never met you all."_

Diaz was strong. But Vita worried she did too much on her own. As years went on Diaz eventually told her everything including mom and dad. She had never been so angry in all her life. When she had first been told her first reaction had been fury. How dare he do that to her! His own child!

Then came guilt. She thought all the times she complained as a child, when they did something she didn't like. She had been ungrateful but didn't realize how lucky she was for having parents that loved her.

Then she cried. Diaz tried to calm her down, saying that everything was okay, that she shouldn't feel sad for her.

But she cried anyway. She cried for Diaz's lost childhood, she cried for her own selfishness, she cried for all the times Diaz couldn't and would not cry. From that day forward Vita had changed.

Gone was the bratty, winy, ignorant little girl. Now she was a bright ball of sun shine and rainbows.

…

Just kidding.

Vita was passionate, cheery, and brave. She tended to be over emotional, a trait she earned from her father. She was artistic and involved in the drama club at her school. Though she tended to be a bit ditzy she made up for it with a charming personality.

"It's Friday, Friday~. Partying, partying yeah!" She sang suddenly. "I'm a Colbit and a Colbit stands proud!" Vita struck a pose fist pointed at the ceiling. She jumped off the bed and put her adventure time pajamas, got some potato chips, and sat down on the couch downstairs.

After a couple hours on mindless television Vita decided it was time to go to bed. She stretched and headed up the stairs. Her footsteps echoed across the floor boards, she yawned and closed her door behind her. Her eyes peered at the books sitting innocently on her dresser.

"Hm…."

For some reason or another she felt the urge to grab one of them. The red one actually. It seemed to look even brighter at night. The air around it seemed warmer; when she reached out to hold it, it felt almost like it would burn her. It was so red.

It reminded her of fire.

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow…" She mumbled sleepily. "We can both get a wish granted then. Yeah…"

She crawled under her covers and snuggled into her pillow. Into the land of dreams, she relaxed, and the sound of soft breathing filled the room.

In this silence the red book shook and vibrated. It dimmed, and on the back a name was being written in gold.

_V-i-t-a..._

_C-o-l-b-i-t..._

* * *

**That about wraps it up. Please leave a review, give some advice, tell me if you liked it~ **

**I accept flames! They fill me with the fire of perseverance!**

**Oh yeah...please put any questions that you have for either Diaz or Vita in your reviews.**

**Adios~**


	3. Meet the Captain

**Hey~ everyone. I'm back! You're all looking wonderful I see! What's that? I can't see you? Don't be ridiculous, I can sense you all! Heheh, joking aside I want to take the time to thank all that have reviewed so far.**

**Awakened-Masterpiece**

**Miss Doflamingo**

**Michishirube**

**mamc97nolongeranonymous**

**angelrider13**

**You all have my eternal gratitude! No one asked anything from my characters, I can only assume you don't care about what they have to say. XD**

**Diaz/Vita: Oi.../HEY!**

**I'm kidding sheesh….**

**In any case let's get started. I don't own One Piece…**

* * *

She was started to get increasingly worried. It started when she got out of the shower, and managed to slip and bang her knee against the cabinet. After getting dressed, her pocket mirror shattered. While eating breakfast a breeze from the wind knocked over her salt shaker. Her T.V wouldn't turn on, and now it was thundering. Diaz didn't mind thunder, but since Vita was coming over today she was a bit worried about her. Vita would come over in below zero weather in an ice storm, and has.

Diaz spent the next week helping her get over a cold.

But that's beside the point. She was getting more and more paranoid by the second; her dark eyes flickered restlessly between the door and the clock. Her fists were constantly clenching and unclenching. A dull ache in her forehead was turning into a full blown migraine.

She didn't have medicine either, she mused dully. Diaz grunted, sliding further into her couch, and stared at the ceiling.

Something was going to happen.

And it was going to happen today.

Knowing this was not helping her migraine. Diaz groaned lowly and massaged her temples, trying to soothe the ache. She didn't like this at all. Diaz usually never got like this unless something big was going to happen. She had instincts, and following them has saved her ass more then a few times. But this…this was entirely different. Now she was in physical _pain_.

She felt like this before her parents' car accident.

She felt like this before Vita's car engine exploded.

She felt like this before that…man tried to kill her.

So she had every right to be paranoid. "Five minutes…if she's not here in five minutes I'm calling." She said while watching the rain outside of the window. Thankfully she didn't have to wait much longer, almost immediately there was knocking at the door.

"Vita…" She started as she opened the door. Vita grinned sheepishly, she was soaked, her red hair was stuck to face. Her cloths were completely drenched, and she carried a small bundle beneath her arm. Diaz pulled her inside and shut the door, sighing tiredly. "I don't know why I deal with you…"

Vita winked at her. "Because you love me."

Diaz grunted leaving the living room and came back with some towels. "Here." She said, throwing her the towels. "Put one on the chair I don't want my furniture soaked." Vita pouted but did as she was told. "Want something to drink? Hot chocolate maybe?" Vita nodded immediately. Diaz chuckled and padded over to the kitchen, rifling the cabinets for the cocoa mix. A few minutes later she came out with a mug of hot chocolate topped with mini marshmallows. Vita smiled gratefully at her and took careful sips before setting it on the table.

Diaz sat in the chair across from Vita, silently listening to the rain. The headache was now temporarily forgotten as they settled into a companionable silence.

Alas, it didn't last very long.

"You'll never guess what I found." Vita spoke suddenly, unable to contain her excitement.

Diaz merely smiled and rose an eyebrow.

"Come on guess!"

"It could be anything with you Vita…just get on with it."

"You're no fun Diaz." Vita said sulkily, but perked up a second later. "Take a good look my friend!" She said plopping two pocket sized books on the table. "These are the tickets to our dreams coming true!"

Diaz looked at the books for up to two seconds and slowly looked at Vita with a blank stare. "Books."

"Yep." Vita agreed. "But not just _any _books, these are special books that can grant you any wish you want!"

"..." Diaz lips were held in a tight line, and she gave Vita very unamused look. "Vita…where did you get those books?" Vita seemed to freeze and blinked at her.

Blink

Stare

Blink

Twitch

Diaz smiled, fidgeting slightly. "You got them off the street somewhere didn't you; Oh no let me guess…ebay?"

"I didn't get them on ebay!" Vita shouted.

Diaz folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "So you got them off the streets?"

Vita jaw snapped shut, then opened then closed again. "No…not exactly. I got them from a store…and so what if I had got them off the streets?" She demanded. Diaz exhaled soundlessly and gave Vita a pointed look. "You always end up buying into some crap you find about true love and dreams. What makes this any different from all of the other stuff you've tried?"

Vita was silent. Diaz hesitated at her pensive expression, Vita didn't usually look so serious about this sort of thing.

"…I don't know." She answered finally. "But I want to try with these. I've got a good feeling about them." Diaz stared at her, then looked at the books again and sighed. "Do what you want."

Vita eyes snapped to hers glinted with pure determination. Diaz groaned internally at the familiar expression.

"Try it."

"No."

"We'll sign them together."

"No."

"Come on~"

"No. You know how I feel about shit like this."

"Diaz, just this once I want us to do this together. Just this once and I'll never set you up for dates ever again."

Diaz stilled. "…."

'Yes, I've got her attention!' Vita grinned and slid the books in front of her. "Choose any color you want." Diaz looked at them, one black the other red. "I don't like it…"

Vita grin sunk.

"I don't like it…but I'll humor you this once." She continued. "Don't blame me when you realize you got suckered out of your money."

Vita beamed at her and decided to leave out the fact that she got them for free. Diaz directed her attention back to the books. Without giving it much thought, she found her hand reaching for the black one. Picking it up, she weighed it in her hand, and gave it a once over. Weird…it felt…right? Diaz gave the book a sharp look but stopped and shook her head. 'What am I doing? It's just a book…' Diaz gently placed it back on the table and slid the red one to Vita.

"Well, lets get this over with." Diaz said brusquely. Vita tossed her a pen and got one for herself. Taking a breathe they both opened their books. On the first page written in fine calligraphy was a simple question followed by a dotted line.

_What is your wish?_

_..._

'Simple enough.' Diaz thought. 'What should I….?' Maybe she could….but that seemed a bit embarrassing. She was a huge One Piece fan, but asking for what she had in mind seemed stupid and cliché. She looked to Vita, their eyes connected at the same time. Vita grinned at her and they began to have a silent communication. 'So she's thinking the same thing.' Well why not? It's not like it would work anyway. Looking back at the paper she started to write.

_What is your wish?_

_To go into the manga One Piece_-a cold breeze swept through the room as she finished the sentence–_and meet Thatch._

Just as she shut the book the lights shut off. "What the-" Diaz was interrupted by the floor crumbling beneath her feet. The wind picked up, blowing violently as she felt herself being pulled into the unknown. "Shi-shit…" She cursed. She tried to see if Vita was near but couldn't do any more then squint. Her headache was back full force, and the wind kept getting louder. She couldn't move, but felt the sensation of being thrown upwards.

For a moment she felt like she was floating. But then the wind stopped, and when she was finally able to open her eyes she was more then a thousand feet in the air. She plummeted, to shocked to even think about screaming, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move any part of body.

Diaz was growing closer and closer to the building below her. She could vaguely hear frightened screams from the people, pointing at her with shocked faces. Her chest tightened, a sense of panic gripped her senses.

She slammed right through the ceiling, the pain of the collision almost immediately knocking her out.

Before blacking out she was able to register the she had completely decimated the desk of whoever owned the office. There was a shout, and….the smell of smoke.

* * *

Smoker had seen a lot of things in his time as a marine. So when a woman crashed through his ceiling and into his desk, he was shocked silent for about two seconds. "Cadet." He snapped, silencing the young officer shouts. He crouched down and examined her, brushing some rumble away, she just had some bad cuts and bruises. It looked like she had a concussion to, he thought silently. Frankly he was surprised that was the worst she got. She may have some internal damage. He hefted her over his shoulder and started down the hallway.

"C-captain Smoker!" The Cadet stuttered as he jogged to keep up with the man's pace. Smoker glanced over to the young trainee. "Consider this your first job Cadet." He said. "I need you to go and ask around. See what you find out about what happened to this woman. Think you can handle that?"

"Me…I mean…Of course! You can count on me!" The trainee shouted and sprinted into the streets.

Smoker smirked. It was always good to see that sort of attitude in the upcoming marine. He puffed on his cigar and continued on to the medical bay. The woman on his shoulder began to shift slightly and left out a pained grunt. Smoker sped up a bit and went into the room quickly placing her on one of the beds.

One of the nurses immediately took charge. She cleaned the cuts on her face and arms, bandaging them carefully.

"Mmm…wha…" the woman tried to move, straining her body. Where was she?

The nurse looked to the woman with a gentle smile. "Calm down…its okay. Can you hear me miss? What's your name?" Smoker watched keenly from the side. The woman was half conscious and still suffering from a concussion. She blinked at the nurse and tried to clear the cobwebs from her head.

"Where's Vita…" She slurred.

"Who? Was there someone with you miss? Please tell me your name."

The woman's speech was garbled but she managed to get out a few words. "N-no…I…my sister…" She started, and tried to sit up. The nurse immediately made her lay back. "Miss please stay down. You sustained a lot of damage."

"What's your name?" Smoker asked gruffly. Her eyes flickered towards him briefly and widened. "You…" She began but started to cough. The woman fisted the covers, a pained expression taking over her face. The nurse gave a startled gasp. "Doctor! Doctor come quick with the sedatives!"

"What's wrong?"

"She has some broken ribs! If she keeps moving like this-"

"Hold her down!"

If her head didn't feel like shit she probably wouldn't have given much of a fight. It felt like her midsection was being pierced several times. Normally she wouldn't have started to freak out, she's has had much worse injuries, but she was confused. She could've sworn that she saw Smoker before her vision started fading again. But black spots were filling her eyes and she was drifting to a place that was between reality and dreams.

Who was touching her?

She didn't know these people. She needed to get out of here. She wanted out. SHE WANTED OUT NOW.

"We can't keep her still!" The Doctor shouted. 'How is this possible?' The doctor thought both amazed and agitated. The woman was holding off all FIVE nurses him included! Suddenly Smoker was there. "Captain Smoker!" A nurse yelped. Smoker ignored her and gripped the woman's shoulders finally pinning her down. "Get on with it!" He grunted.

The Doctor nodded, pressing the needle into her shoulder. Slowly, the woman stopped moving and settled into a deep sleep. The Doctor sighed in relief. "Alright, let's get to work on her ribs."

Smoker went back to the sidelines taking a nearby chair to sit in. He was…interested. You don't see a lot of woman with that kind of strength. Cunning and skill in general, yes. Good with weapons and machinery, yes. But he has never seen a woman that had that much pure physical strength. Now that he looked at her he noticed the she was in fact muscular. Not in a bad way. She seemed toned, she had the type of body that trained fighters had.

He had caught the look of recognition she gave him. Smoker hadn't been a captain more then four months, and he'd never seen her before. It was curious, he would ask her some questions when she was awake.

…

Maybe she'd consider becoming a marine? He smirked internally at the thought.

She did owe him a new desk…and ceiling.

* * *

**Okay that wraps it up. I'm open to suggestions as long as they don't interfere too much with what I have planned. :)**

**Review as it pleases you!**

**Adios~**


	4. Path

**Wow! You guys are really awesome! I didn't expect to get many more reviews for this…Ah-hem….thank you. **

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

angelrider13

mamc97nolongeranonymous

Michishirube

Miss Doflamingo

Awakened-Masterpiece

Hunter-Eve-Storm

**Thanks to those who favorite! **

KamuiSakurai

Portgas D. Paula

lunarqua

mamc97nolongeranonymous

moonlit mage

**Thanks to those who alert!**

Atsume Hana

Fanficfrenzy1994

Hunter-Eve-Storm

I-like-Sprinklers

JasmineBubbleTea

KamuiSakurai

angelrider13

anime-queen-4ever

lunarqua

mamc97nolongeranonymous

ILikeTheCandy

AkaNoKarasu

**You all deserve cookies! *throws cookies through the screen* Alright this is the first time I'm doing this…I shall try to respond to all your reviews!**

**To Miss Doflamingo: Thank you I appreciate that! Lol that's Smoker for you~**

**To Hunter-Eve-Storm: Ah don't worry you'll find out soon. **

**Huh….one of you want to ask my OC's something? Ah sure! Vita, Diaz there's a question for each of you~ This is from mamc97nolongeranonymous!**

_**(OvO)**_

_**Hi! Uhm, so I have a question for Diaz-san and Vita-kun each.**_

_**Diaz, if someone was flirting with Vita How would you react?**_

_**Vita, What devil fruit would you want?**_

_**(OvO)**_

**Diaz: Someone flirting with Vita? This may seem strange to you but she's actually way more equipped for that sort of thing then me. It's pretty amusing when someone does flirt with her. When its something with romance involved she's smart….just wish she was that way all the time...**

**Vita: HEY! I am too smart with everything!**

**Diaz: ….mmhmm...**

**Vita: *pouts* Let's see…if I could have a devil fruit it would have something to do with flowers! Wherever I go the scent of flowers would follow! It would represent the powerful and passionate emotions within me! You have to have passion to win passion in your heart and spirit, you fight with passion you live with passion! You have to spread your wings and claim freedom with the love of-**

**Okay, okay, we all get it. You're very passionate Vita. Now please get back into the story. *shoves them back into my laptop* Whew…hey don't look at me like that. She could go on forever, I created her that way. **

**Anyways on to the story! I don't own one piece.**

* * *

Vita grinned triumphantly as she watched Diaz start writing in her book. She thought-no she knew that these books would change something for them. It was fate. Definitely. She just wished Diaz could see things like that, but Diaz didn't really believe in things like fate. Vita was about to write down her wish the floor rumbled making her loose her grip on her pen.

"Sh-shit…"

"Diaz!"

Vita looked up as soon as Diaz was sucked through a hole that appeared in the floor. She ran to the hole and tried to grab her but Diaz was already out her reach. The hole immediately started closing up. Vita panicked, "Nonononononono! Stop closing up this instant! Stupid hole! That's my sister you're dealing with!" It was no use, the floorboards melded back together despite her efforts. "Wh…Wha?" Vita stared blankly at the floor, unmoving from her crouched position. Diaz was gone? No that was impossible Diaz can't be _gone. _Not like that. Diaz was the ultimate badass.

Diaz couldn't just be….

"Wait a second!" She shouted. Vita ran back to her seat and grabbed her book. That had to be it! It worked! The books worked! "Don't worry Diaz I'm on my way!" She said, her eyes glinting determined.

_What is your wish?_

_To meet Ace from one piece and find my sister._

There was no breeze. The room was dead quiet. Vita looked around expectantly, slowly closing the book. As soon as the cover hit the page she was _yanked_ backwards. Vita opened her mouth to scream but was knocked out faster then she could form a sound.

The only sound that came from the room was of a pen hitting the ground.

* * *

It was beautiful day.

The small town was alive with the chatter. Everyone knew each other here, they had built this town from the ground up together.

"Afternoon chief!"

"Good afternoon! I see the pet shops coning along nicely!"

"Ahaha! Yeah it's nearly finished and-"

CRASH

The two men jumped, startled. One was an older man with hair arranged in poofs at the sides on his head and on the top. The other man, only slightly younger, wore a red wool cap and had light purple hair with a beard. The older one went straight to the direction the noise came from. People were crowding around a fruit stand, which was crushed, and were trying to help clean up.

"What happened?!"

"Chief! Thank goodness!" A woman said relieved. "We're not sure where she came from, but she landed right on to Marty's fruit stand."

A girl with short red hair laid in the shattered wood. She looked slightly bruised, but otherwise ok. "Let's get her to the doctor. The rest of you can try to clean up this mess." He said.

"No problem Chief!"

"Let us carry her for you-"

"Don't treat me like an old man! I am perfectly capable of doing his myself!" He shouted. He picked the girl up, carrying her piggyback style. "Oof!" He huffed.

"Ah, Chief!"

"I said I can do it myself!" He puffed, marching to the doctor's office. The people of orange town merely shook their heads with small smiles. The man in the wool cap laughed. "Hocker can't you talk to him." A woman said exasperatedly. The newly identified Hocker shook his head. "You should leave it be, he just as stubborn as a dog! Isn't that right Chouchou!" He said, patting the head of a small dog that stood by his feet. Chouchou barked in agreement.

Hocker smiled and gave the dog another pat. "Looks like things are getting interesting for orange town."

In the meantime the chief had finally gotten to the doctors office and was waiting patiently to hear the condition of the unknown girl.

"Ah, Boodle you can see her now if you want. Her condition really wasn't that bad."

Boodle smiled. "It's nice to see you Erik. You're just about the only one that doesn't call me by that blasted nickname nowadays." The doctor laughed. "Oh it's just their way of showing respect. You know that." Boodle grumbled a tad bit embarrassed before turning his attention to the girl. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing away the sleep.

"Oh good you're awake." Erik spoke.

"Huh?"

Vita blinked ant stared at the ceiling. 'Geez I feel sore…' She looked around the room and spotted the two men standing near the bed she was in. Her mind was bit hazy, it didn't register who was standing in front of her.

Erik smiled. "How are you feeling miss…"

"Vita." She finished groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're in my clinic. You had a rough fall, gave the towns people quite the scare."

"Ah, sorry…" Vita chuckled sheepishly. "But where exactly is here." She was feeling a bit better, only had a slight ache in her back.

"You're in orange town, located in East Blue." Boodle said, a bit worried for the girl's health. He hoped she hadn't hit her head in the fall. Vita eyes bulged. So the book DID work. That means that Diaz was here too!

Wait a second…

THE BOOK!

Vita scrambled out of the bed covers only to trip and faceplant on the floor. Erik immediately helped her up. "Miss Vita you shouldn't move so much. Even if your injuries aren't great you still need rest." He scolded. "But my books missing! I have to find it!" If the book got her here it could help to find her sister. She absolutely had to find it!

"You mean this one?"

Vita paused. In Boodle's hand was her small red book. "Yeah that's it!" Vita took it from him gratefully. "Where'd you find it?"

"It fell out of you pocket on our way here." He explained. Vita grinned at him. "Thanks you very much." Boodle puffed his chest in pride, making her giggle. "No problem."

Erik smiled at them, before eyeing Vita curiously. "If you don't mind me asking miss, what is so important about that book?"

"It's a magic book." She said.

They sweatdropped. Vita grinned at them and held her book to her chest. "No really! It will help me find my sister."

"Your sister?" Boodle said. Vita nodded, her expression changing to one of guilt. "Yeah…it's pretty much my fault. We got separated and now she could be anywhere. This is the only way I'll be able to find her."

"Could she have landed in the same position your in?" Erik inquired. "Perhaps she's somewhere in the village?" He said, filing away the magic book for another time. He could have another patient on his hands.

"You think so?" Vita said hopefully. Boodle patted her head and nodded, trying to keep the girls spirits up. "Let's go search for her!" He declared and marched out of the door with Vita following close behind. Erik shouted after them. "WAIT! She still needs rest!"

Vita really hoped that she was in the village with her. Not that she was too worried, she just missed her and felt better when she was around. Diaz would always be able to take care of herself. She was sure she was fine wherever she was!

* * *

"No."

Diaz was still confined to the hospital room, although in much better condition they would not allow her to leave. She was propped up on some pillows as to not aggravate her healing ribs. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at the person in front of her blankly.

Smoker eyes bore into hers intensely, glinting with a stubborn determination. He stood in front of the bed with his arms folded across his chest as well. Neither was backing down from the others stare. The room was filled with a tense silence. Nurses and doctors made it a point to avoid the room accept for a select few, one of which was standing by nervously.

A marine.

He had asked her to join the marines.

"Why not?" He demanded.

Diaz continued to stare at him, not wavering in the slightest. "I have no interest in it." She respected him, highly respected him, but she would never join the marines. There were too many rules, to many hypocrites, and to many things they let slide for it to be an option for her.

"You're strong." Not a question, it was statement.

She made no move to reply.

"We need strong people in the marines."

Diaz only shook he head. "You're plenty strong yourself." She pointed out. Her eyes traveled to his muscles before she could stop herself. I mean come on it was _Smoker_, any girl with decent vision would want to catch a glance. Thank God she had self control or she would have jumped the man! 'Vita certainly would have.' She mused. Her eyes lingered for maybe two seconds before flickering back to his.

Smoker grunted, taking a long drag on his cigars. "That's not the point. I can tell your not just some ordinary woman…you're a fighter. Woman like you can go places, travel the ranks."

Diaz couldn't ague with him on one point. She was a fighter, loved fighting. It had been….forcefully ingrained into her at a young age. She didn't like it at first but it was the only way she could go on. As time went on it became a stress reliever, she started to like it. Diaz sighed and leaned but into the pillows. "I don't care about rank. I don't want to join."

Smoker said nothing, but didn't loose the stubborn look in his eyes. "Maybe I can convince you."

Diaz smiled. "You can try." Just like that the tension in the room lifted. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and informed Smoker visiting hours were over. He nodded and left, but made sure to give Diaz one final glance. Just to let her know that he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

After the doctor checked her condition he sent her his farewell.

Diaz sighed tiredly, sliding a hand through her scalp. One week, just one week and she would be able to leave. She turned her head towards the small black book lying innocently on the table. Vita was right this time. It worked.

So why wasn't she happy?

She was here in her favorite manga of all time, but here she was feeling like there was something missing, like something was wrong. 'Something IS wrong.' Diaz thought, 'No matter how you look at it…' She grabbed the book and held it, flipping it between the cover and the back, which held her name written in silver calligraphy. Knowing Vita, she's probably realized it and used her book too.

Vita probably wrote something similar to her wish. That means that she could be anywhere. 'But judging the fact that I didn't land directly in Thatch's lap…' Diaz blushed at the thought before pushing it down. 'This book is probably supposed to lead me to him.' She concluded. Her best bet was to follow the book and hope that she'd meet Vita along the way.

Either way….she had to use the book.

Whether she wanted to or not….

Diaz opened the book, skipping the page the she had already written on. At the title on the next page was the title _Step 1: Path_ with a small hand print beneath it. 'Am I supposed to put my hand there?' The book was too small though….it needs to be bigger. No sooner then she thought that, the book grew to the size of a telephone book.

…

…..okay then.

At this point she wasn't really surprised. She placed her hand on the print and was struck with an intense pain. Holding back a yell, she tried to remove her hand but couldn't budge. The pain subsided shortly and replaced itself with a new feeling. It traveled up her arm and spread through her body like a storm. The scenery was changing around her, Diaz grit her teeth. 'This Damnable piece a' shi-' She froze. Her old accent had started to leak…she hated it when that happened. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she examined her surroundings.

She was in the middle of some ruins. Everything was decimated, ancient buildings were wrecked and in flames, the roads were covered in ruble and debris, there was only one thing left standing. One pillar that stood tall and unharmed, made of thick concrete and engraved in an earlier language, it was the only thing left. Diaz went towards it, seemingly for no particular reason, feet moving on their own. She was almost there, no less then ten feet.

Then there was movement in front of her. Faster then she blinked there was someone standing in front of the pillar in a defensive position. The person was wearing silver armor and carried nothing more then a shield on their person. The shield seemed to be nothing more then a round piece of metal with a handle. But it was held in front of the being standing at the border of the structure.

Diaz didn't move. She knew instinctively that this person was the reason that the pillar had survived. Whatever destroyed this place had not affected the pillar because this being had guarded it. It was still guarding it.

It would always guard it.

Diaz knew it would. So she stepped back. For some reason she could empathize with this figure, and respect it. They were connected. The figure seemed to have felt the connection, it had warped in front of her. Before she jumped back out of pure reflex the being had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_You are of my kind...a Guardian."_

Diaz raised her eyes to meet the beings but before their eyes connected she found herself back in the hospital bed. She blinked and placed her hand on her shoulder, sliding the fabric away to reveal a mark, a circle with a small dot in the center. She looked down at the page of her book.

_Step 1: Path, completed. Path of the Guardian._

Diaz sighed and slowly put the book, which had receded to its normal size, back on the table. She laid on the bed tiredly, all too ready to let sleep claim her.

'What was that supposed to mean?'

* * *

**Okay, that's a rap! I hope you all enjoyed! :) Tell me if you don't like something, or if you think I'm going to slow. Oh, and you can still ask my Oc's questions if you'd like to. Review as it suits you.**

**Adios~**


	5. Evaluation

**Hey what's up party people~ I'm going to take a moment to thank those who have recently reviewed, followed, or favorite my story.**

**Reviewers:**

aaroniteXkryptonite

_Loved it :3_

**I'm glad you liked it! :}**

Miss Doflamingo

_Haha, smoker tried to get her to join the marines :D nice try smoker!  
hope you update soon_!

**Your reviews make me smile TvT**

AkaNoKarasu

_Well, it's your story, so go at a pace that suits you. I think the story is  
just fine and has potential, though I must admit I can't wait for Thatch and  
Ace :P Oh, well guess I will have to. I like Diaz, she seems like the kind of  
person I would get along with... ;) Anyway, Keep up the good work!_

**I have such kind reviewers…**

bunny-chan66

_love the story! its really good. :)_

**Thank you! You guys are awesome~**

**Followers:**

aaroniteXkryptonite

AiSoraix3

hikariinozephyr

Lucky95

bunny-chan66

**Favorites:**

Miss Doflamingo

AiSoraix3

Lucky95

bunny-chan66

Zeronumbers96

**I hope I got everyone…Thank you all for your kindness! I appreciate it to the fullest! You all know I don't own One Piece; I could never match Oda's creative genius. Now let's get started m'kay?**

* * *

I can't say it was the worst week of my life. The hospital food was less then appreciated, and Smoker had seemed to make it his goal in life to annoy me half to death with his constant badgering. It wasn't all bad though. There was a young man that visited me sometimes, he couldn't be any older then Vita was. His name was Evan, he had scruffy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't bad company and I would have decent conversations with him. He was with Smoker when I fell through the roof. He was a trainee apparently. Evan seemed to have a terrible fever whenever he was around me though, I hope the kid isn't coming down with something.

Ah, but the week was up now. I'm just glad I can move around, I can't stand being in one place for so long without moving. The clothes I was wearing were pretty torn, so I couldn't wear them. Smoker tried to get me in some marine garb, I refused of course. I feel kind of bad for Luffy now that I know just how stubborn Smoker was. One of the nurses let me borrow some of her clothes, the shirt was tight do to my…um…

Let's just say the shirt was tight.

It was okay with me since tight clothes were easy to move in and comfortable. I don't think Evan liked it though, he passed out as soon as he saw me. It wasn't the bad of a shirt, just a brown T-shirt that hugged my torso. Some of the nurses seemed kind of upset to…I didn't get it. Smoker even got kind of huffy and demanded I put on a jacket.

I put on a small white jacket that _didn't_ say marine on the back from Evan, who refused to look at me after passing out. I put it on just so they'd quit staring at me. Maybe it was the color…

Oh well.

I had on some loose black pants, a brown T-shirt, and a white jacket. 'Looks good.' I thought as I examined myself in the mirror. I put the book in my pocket, ready to go. I heard a couple knocks on my door. "Come in" I called, glancing over.

"Diaz, you're all r-ready?" Evan stuttered. He still has that fever…

I stared at him. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the jacket." He smiled at me with a dazed expression. "No problem." I walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead gently.

"Diaz!"

"Are you getting sick?" I asked, concerned. "You've had that fever for awhile now. Take care of yourself, okay?" I finished, removing my hand. His cheeked turned an even deeper shade of red. "Oh, I'm f-f-fine Diaz. No need to be concerned!" He sputtered. I nodded, not really believing him but I let it go. I walked out of the hospital room with a small smile. I can't wait to get outside and see the sun. Evan followed beside me, sending me occasional glances. He's a pretty nice kid, being concerned and all.

"Where are you going after this Diaz?" He asked.

I looked at him thoughtfully, and gave him a small smile. I wasn't going to tell him about my plans of going to the grand line, I was most likely going to become a pirate. "I'm not sure yet." I answered. Oh, finally the doors! Sweet fresh air here I come. Just as I reached for the handle I felt a tug on my sleeve. 'Evan..?' "You don't have to leave you know…I know Smoker can be kind of over bearing but he's a good guy! I'm going to be a really strong marine one day and I'll be able to protect you, so…you don't have to go."

I looked at him and felt a tug on my heart strings. He really didn't want me to leave. Even though we've only known each other for a week. Evan was pleading that I stay. I have a weakness for cute things. That's how I got stuck with Vita, I didn't want to see her cry. It's like this kid was giving me the puppy eyes almost!

I stared at him and as he looked at me pleadingly. "I don't need protecting." I said simply. He flinched. Was I too straightforward? I tried again. "Plus I have to places to go to search for my sister. We've talked about that haven't we?" Evan looked down, I couldn't see his expression. I was about to say something more but his head shot up suddenly and he shouted. "That's not the only reason!" I paused, eying him blankly. He trembled where he stood.

"I…I just…I think you're really cute and nice so…"

My face was blank and my mind slowly started to connect what he was saying and his actions this past week. If there were someone with moderate observation skills here, they would've noticed my left eyebrow start to twitch faintly. No…this kid couldn't possibly mean that he…

I zeroed in on his face as he stuttered out a…confession? Oh God no…

I clapped a hand on his head, shocking him out of the monologue he seemed to be trapped in. "Well Evan it was nice meeting you but I'll be on my way now." I ruffled his hair and 'I regret nothing' ran away a fast as possible leaving behind a shell-shocked marine.

I. Regret. Nothing.

There wasn't much time to stick around anyway. Smoker was probably going to pull something to get me to be a marine. I have to get of this island as soon as possible and into the grand line. I slowed down to a walk and observed my surroundings. It's good that I was in loguetown, at least I could get myself some supplies. I hope they sell some boats here, if not I'd hitchhike my way there. But what are the chances of finding someone willing to go to the grand line? I sighed, "What a pain…".

How the hell was I supposed to find Thatch anyway?

I took out the book and stared at it. I should at least look over the contents a bit, just find a quiet place to sit down. Subconsciously, my hand lightly gripped my left shoulder where my new tattoo was located. I still don't know what it's for. To be honest I was kind of ticked off about it. It's not like I have anything against tattoos but I didn't like the thought of anything being permanently etched into my skin.

I eventually came across what looked like a small café. Looking for the shadiest spot, I made my way towards a booth in the very back and ordered a glass of water. I opened the book once more.

_Look in your pocket. _

I nearly choked on my own saliva. What the _fuck_ was this thing! 'What if it's haunted?' I thought nervously. I must have caught idiot's disease because I looked in my pocket anyhow. I ended up pulling out about ten dollars, but they looked different. 'It's beli.' I realized. My ten dollar bill was now 100 beli. I didn't recognize that I didn't even have currency to by a drink with. Had the ten dollars turned when I fell through?

"Excuse me miss?"

"Hm? Oh sorry 'bout….about that here you go." I handed the waiter the appropriate amount of cash.

50 beli left. Bothersome….

I shook my head and took a deep gulp of water. Looking back at the book and ignoring the fact that the sentence was….gone, I continued on and turned the page.

_When entering this world you will be gifted with abilities you would have had if you were born here. Keep in mind that overall you will have to train them to their full potential. Based on your personality and mind set you have certain advances. Such as an increase in strength, this is usually only giving to men. This proves that you have had a high level of endurance even in your own world. _

That's kind of sexist…but understandable. The majority of women don't do very much physical training of my type, usually preferring exercise that will make them more thin then muscular.

_Your sight will remain the same; this is a result of your slight obliviousness to what's directly in front of you. Your sense of taste will also remain the same, because you would not see a need for it._

….is it just me or is this thing kind of insulting?

_Your hearing increased exponentially, this is a result of having affinity for it and also out of the need to survive. Your increase in instinct has the same explanation. Any other abilities are listed below._

_Guardian's shield: When coming to this world the book user, that's you, is bestowed one _gift _to help them survive. You are a guardian type and were given Guardians shield. If you're reading about it you must have been _marked _already. This_ mark _is your shield; you may summon it at any time. It's as tough as you make it, with training it becomes stronger. It size can change and shift its form also, this is dependent on your training as well. _

_Guardian's armor: This cannot be summoned at will at your current level. More information will be given at that time._

'Hm.' I thought idly. 'Nothing's ever easy it?' I smiled, that was how I liked it anyway. I always felt of satisfied with something done from hard work, so I was glad I wasn't getting powers handed to me on a silver platter. That was too redundant. I took another sip of water and looked at the last item.

_Haki: If you were born of this world you would have awakened haki. Information_ _on this is found on page 4._

!

I spit out the water immediately, and stared at the page. I read it again.

Again.

Again.

It was still there.

'Haki.' I thought dazedly. 'One of the most important One Piece capabilities. If I were born here…'

Couldn't help feeling a bit bitter about it. If I had been able to utilize that years ago I…

No.

There's no point in thinking about it that way. What's in the past is the past. Can't do anything to change it. It's what I can do NOW that will make the difference. I smirked, once I get a hold on things I'd be a lot stronger. That way no one would ever get hurt while I was around. I wouldn't lose my friends…family again.

Never again.

I looked back at the book and turned a few pages until I found what I was looking for.

_Your wish is easily obtained. On the inner cover of this book is an arrow that will point you in the right direction. _

This book is actually pretty useful…and I should really give it a title. I don't want to go around calling it the book.

_The title is Cold Stone. Thank you for asking :)_

…That's going to take some major getting used to.

I closed the book and saw Cold Stone on the cover before it subtly faded away. 'Cold Stone…not bad.'

I sat back in my cushioned seat and sifted through my thoughts, trying to figure out how to find a boat off this island.

It was only five minutes before the doors to the café burst open. Five burly looking men came in, and they obviously weren't here with good intentions.

Hm…how bothersome.

**Third person POV**

The five bandits made their way to them counter. All armed with knives with the leader holding a pistol.

"C-can I help you sirs?" The cashier said frightened. The leader was the tallest among them and had an average looking face. What was frightening was his bulging muscles and pistol. Arrogance practically radiated from him.

The man grinned nastily. "Well honey, first hand over everything you've got in that machine. Then come with me for a good time."

The men behind him grinned and jeered in agreement giving the girl perverse stares.

The girl flinched badly, and gathered up what little courage she had left. "I can't do that-"

She froze when seeing the pistol pointed at her forehead.

"Listen closely girl. Haven't you ever heard the name Gun Boy Donny? Bounty of 20,000,000?" The girl trembled. "That's right of course you have. Now if you know what's good for you you'll be a good girl and fork over that cash." The room went deathly quiet as the girl started to cry.

"Where are the marines?" A man whispered.

One of the lackeys spoke up. "Don't bother. No Marine will stop us in time, their useless in this kind of situation."

"I wouldn't say that much…" One smooth voice interrupted. The men all turned to the voice about to teach whoever it was a lesson. All thoughts stopped when they saw who it was. It was a woman sitting in a shady corner of the store, clutching a book in her right hand. She had radiant brown skin with short, black, curly hair that traveled to her shoulders. Half lidded eyes that were a startlingly empty dark brown. Hot wasn't a word to portray her nor could she be described as gorgeous, but she had an exotic beauty that could not be replicated.

Donny licked his lips. His attention effectively driven from the terrified cashier.

"The marines can be very useful, brave, and talented." She continued as Donny and his men approached her.

Donny towered over her, a sick grin plastered on his face.

The patrons all whispered to each other. "What is she doing?"

"Is she trying to make them mad?"

"Oh no that poor girl…"

The girl only stared into Donny's eyes. She knew his kind.

"Oh really?" Donny said leaning down. "I'm pretty talented myself you know…"

She tilted her head upward, cocking a brow. "Prove it then."

He starting leaning down more 'going for the kill' so to speak. Just as he was inches from her face he received a swift and brutal uppercut to his jaw knocking him backwards and unconscious. He hit the floor effectively leaving the patrons and his lackeys gaping. The woman stood up, placing Cold Stone in her pocket, and flexed her hand. "Kind of pathetic." She drawled. "Hm, and 20,000,000 is a weak bounty."

This snapped the lackeys out of it.

"Bitch!"

"That was our meal ticket!"

They all came at once aiming their knives to kill. She grabbed the wrist of one throwing him at two others making them all fall. She got two solid punches on the fourth one knocking him out before they could gather themselves. The first one up came at her from behind, she leaned backwards grabbing him by the waist and suplexed him head first.

Three down two to go.

She ducked under a wild swing and rammed her fist into his solar plexus hard enough to knock the wind out of him. She tripped the next one while the other was down and smashed his head against the table, knocking him out. She slowly drifted toward the last one, who was trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her furiously about to spit a string of curses.

"You should take a look at your friends."

He paused. The one that was punched twice was out near the bar stools, two of her punches were aimed at his head, he had two black eyes and was out. Another's head was literally IN the floor, the rest of his body slumped, he was out. One of them was out near her table, which had an imprint of his face in it. Donny was still out from the solid punch to his jaw, it looked like there was blood leaking from his mouth.

He gulped noticeably.

"Leave. And take that garbage with you." She commanded.

He was out of the place as fast as his feet could carry him with the four bandits on his shoulders.

The room erupted into cheers. Diaz went wide eyed as she was hugged by the cashier. "Thank you so much! I thought…I thought I was gonna die~" Her eyes softened at the crying girl. Couldn't be any older then fifteen. "Nah, don't thank me. You were pretty brave yourself you know." Diaz patted head, calming her down.

The girl sniffed while Diaz stood there awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"Melina…"

"Name's Diaz. Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled brightly. "I gotta make it up to you!"

"Ah, that's not necessary…" Diaz trailed sheepishly.

Melina shook her head defiantly. "There has to be something I can do for you!"

A light bulb went off over her head. "Actually there may be something…"

Melina smiled eagerly.

"You wouldn't happen to know where to get a boat would you?"

* * *

**Yes. I know it's been awhile. Things come up you know! Now on to further business…**

**You can still send questions to either of my OC's**

**Also for the next chapter I may or may not show Vita's book evaluation. I want you to decide. **

**Is that it….yep that's all I've got. Review as it pleases you.**

**Adios~ **


End file.
